


It Wasn't Me!

by Lokiismylife27



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Portals, Real people in the Marvel 'verse, The Author Regrets Nothing, man-eating plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokiismylife27/pseuds/Lokiismylife27
Summary: The Air Force One vanishes into a portal with Trump on board. Soon after, everyone who could possibly succeed him as president vanish as well. It's probably an accident. Maybe.





	It Wasn't Me!

**Author's Note:**

> This story represents my deep hatred of the current American president and his party. If you like him for whatever reason, please don't read this story.

**_“LOKI!”_ **

“What?” Loki called back innocently.

Tony sighed as he came into the room, and said, “I just got a call from the White House. While I appreciate the fact you decided to get rid of Trump and all his potential successors, did you have to be so blatantly obvious that it was you?”

Loki blinked. “I didn’t get rid of anyone today,” he said. “I won’t deny that I’ve been plotting to rid the world of that monster and his organization for a while, but it wasn’t me. What happened?”

Tony gave him a suspicious look, but said, “The Air Force One disappeared into some kind of green portal with Trump, Pence, and James Mattis on board right before it landed at La Guardia. And shortly afterwards, it was discovered that the other fifteen people in line to become president had also mysteriously vanished.”

“Cool,” Loki said. “It really wasn’t me though. That being said, I suppose the country will need a new president….”

“What’s with the evil look?” Tony asked warily.

“Wasn’t Reed Richards doing some experiment today?” Loki asked. “I thought you got a call from him saying he was going to do something and to avoid the Baxter Building today.”

Tony got a look of evil glee, and said, “Maybe we can blame this on him!”

“My thoughts exactly,” Loki said.

Their cackles would make lesser humans cower in fear.

When Tony calmed down, he called the White House representative back, and said when the woman picked up, “Loki wasn’t responsible, but I just remembered that Reed Richards mentioned something about conducting experiments today, and warned us to avoid the Baxter Building. You may want to have a word with him.”

 _“Thank you, Mr. Stark,”_ the woman said, and hung up. Tony and Loki went back to cackling maniacally.

**~XXXX~**

Two days later, it was announced that Trump and everyone poised to succeed him had been eaten by man-eating plants in another dimension- and no, this was not a hoax. Reed Richards was arrested, and the lobbying for a new President began. The rest of the world rejoiced, because Trump and his evil had been purged from the world.

Meanwhile, Loki and Tony were still cackling maniacally, because they’d discovered Trump didn’t actually have a soul, so he hadn’t gone to Valhalla OR Helheim. Yes, this was a very good week.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't regret this. At all.


End file.
